xmen_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Grey (Original Timeline)
Jean Grey is a mutant with powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. History As children, Jean Grey and Annie Malcolm were very close friends. One day while playing frisbee outside Annie, being too competitive and not paying attention, made the catch and was soon hit by a speeding car. Jean ran over to her slowly dying friend, and suddenly felt as if she was dying too. That's when Jean first got her powers. After Annie's death, Jean began to dream of fire and dancing among the stars. And then she fell into a 2 year coma. Jean was reading in her room from Arthur C. Clarke's Childhood Ends when Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier arrived at the Greys' home. She overheard them talking to her parents, and they wanted to meet a mutant who had a great telepathic power. While Lehnsherr wants to use her power, Xavier fears that it's far too dangerous. As a result, he creates psychic barriers to restrain Jean's powers, which ultimately causes her to develop a suppressed alter ego: the Phoenix. After years of attending Xavier's school together, she began a relationship with her classmate and teammate Scott Summers (also known as Cyclops). Nearly twenty years later, Dr. Jean Grey spoke before Congress, urging its members to vote against the Mutant Registration Act - which would force mutants to reveal themselves to the public. Unfortunately, she failed when Senator Kelly, a staunch proponent of the Act, outmaneuvered her in their debate. After Wolverine and Rogue were attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants and saved by Cyclops and Storm, Jean is the one who tends to their wounds once in the X-Mansion. When Wolverine awakes, he attacks Jean - choking her before fleeing. Jean is later showing Wolverine his room. The two have a talk, and Jean puts her telepathic power to a test by reading his mind. After Xavier is affected by Mystique's toxin, Jean uses the Cerebro to track down Rogue and Magneto, but her powers aren't powerful enough to use it and, even if she manages to locate them, the machine drains her. When the X-Men arrive on Liberty Island to fight the Brotherhood, Jean battles against Toad, who kicks her toi the floor, before going after Storm and doing with her away too. Jean just recovered right in time to see Toad bearing down upon her, so she uses her powers to halt him in mid-air, before being attacked by his thick phlegm-mucus-slime, struggling for oxygen, breaking her concentration enough for Toad to be free of her telekinetic hold of him. After struggling vainly to get the mucus off, Jean later comes across Cyclops who saves her by blasting the encrusted slime away. Once on the top of the Liberty Statue, Jean and the other X-Men are captured and restrained by Magneto. After Wolverine's fight with Sabretooth, she and the others manage to break free. She then uses her telekinesis to guide Wolverine to Magneto's machine, freeing Rogue moments before Brotherhood's plan was accomplished. After experiencing the effects of Magneto's machine, Jean appears to be visibly "shaken" by the energy emitted from it - possibly breaking down the psychic barriers Xavier placed years before. After the mission, she assists Xavier until he's healed from the poisoning. With Magneto captured, the Brotherhood disbanded, and the Mutant Registration Act put on hold, Jean can refocus her efforts as a teacher. Following the battle on Liberty Island, something about Jean has changed: her powers has increased drastically. Jean is on a field trip with the rest of institute and she begins to hear everyone's thoughts in the area. Her telekinesis reacts and starts to make the electronics in the area flicker until Scott confronts her about the vast increase in her powers since the battle on Liberty Island. Jean was unable to levitate a chair across the room and now their bedroom shakes when she has nightmares. Jean tells Scott she senses danger in their future and the two hold each other to calm one another. After Nightcrawler's attempted assassination of the President, Jean and Storm are sent to track and bring him to Xavier. Testing her new abilities, Jean flies the X-Jet with her powers - causing Storm to worry about her power. The two find Nightcrawler in an abandoned church in Boston. Jean and Storm discover he's a teleporter while he constantly use his powers and speaks in German, and appears uncooperative for questioning. Storm bring him out of hiding and strikes the platform under him with lightning, while Jean immobilizes him from falling. Now on speaking terms, they learn from Nightcrawler that he was forced to attack the White House while under some kind of mind control. Returning to the X-Mansion, Jean and Storm discover that the school had been attacked by Colonel William Stryker and his HYDRA allies, when they intercept a call from Wolverine, and he tell them their at Bobby Drake's parents house. Jean and Storm pick up him and three students (Rogue, Iceman and Pyro). In flight, the X-Jet is attacked by two F-16s due to Pyro's aggressive reaction to the police shooting Wolverine out of fear. Storm tries to evade them with maneuvers and creating tornadoes, however they managed to fire two missiles. Jean uses her power to destroy one of the missiles they have launched - her eyes starting to glow with a fiery light. One of the missiles manages to hit the jet, and the X-Men are saved by Magneto, who offers an alliance against Stryker. During a briefing, the former enemies share their respective information about Stryker, and decide to attack his Alkali Lake base. There Jean reads Nightcrawler's mind and discovers the base is underground. Once Mystique gets inside the control room of the base, the X-Men (Jean, Storm & Wolverine) along with Magneto and Mystique infiltrate the base to save Charles, Cyclops, and the young mutants. While searching the base Jean saves Mystique and Magneto from an optic blast from Cyclops. She manages to fend the brainwashed Scott off and pushes him telekinetically into a lower level. Jean finds her lover again and the two battle. Cyclops unleashes a full force optic blast, pushing Jean backward while telekinetically protecting herself. Cyclops is still persisting with his blasts, Jean then fights back and manages to repel and scatter his optic blast about. The two regain consciousness and Scott has control of himself, but their fight damaged the structure of the dam. After Jean and the rest of the X-Men gather and escape the base the X-Jet is damaged and not moving. The dam bursts and Jean realize they'll die, so she leaves the jet without notice. Jean, now standing in front of the jet, repairs its machinations, Scott and Wolverine knowing she'll die order Storm to open the ramp but Jean won't let her due to her telekinetic control of the jet. As a tidal wave of water comes rushing toward them, Jean holds it back. Seeing the water flowing around them, the X-Men look in amazement as Jean is holding the wave back by herself. Nightcrawler tries to teleport to her, but she blocks his power telepathically. Jean raises the jet, and becomes engulfed in flames, while she telepathically tells Scott goodbye through Xavier. She releases the flood on herself, and saved the lives of her allies. At this point, everyone mourns her apparent death. Jean had actually survived by using psychic shields for the next two years, keeping in telepathic contact with Xavier, but awakening her aggressive alter-ego: the Phoenix. Depressed for many months by Jean's apparent death and haunted by her psychic echo, Cyclops returns to Alkali Lake to mourn his loss. Once there, he releases a powerful optical blast towards the lake, breaking a telekinetic cocoon. Soon afterwards, Scott discovers Jean Grey in front of him - alive and well. She manages to control Scott's power with hers, and the two share a kiss. During the kiss, Jean abandons herself to instinct and an unspeakable horror seemingly kills Scott. Worried for Cyclops, the other X-Men arrive at Alkali Lake, finding only Scott's glasses telekinetically floating in the air with stones and logs. A little distant, they find an unconscious Jean. Back at the X-Mansion, Xavier explains to Logan how she survived (using telekinetic energy), and how she is a Class 5 mutant with potentially limitless power due her mutation being seated in the subconscious part of her mind. Because of this, Jean developed dual personality; the conscious Jean Grey and the dormant Phoenix - a purely instinctual creature. Later on, Logan returns to check up on Jean. Once there, she tries to seduce him, but when he refuses the Phoenix breaks through and possesses her. After attacking Logan, she escapes the Mansion and returns to her childhood home. There, she was approached by both the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants - who fight each other while Xavier and Magneto attempt to convince Jean to join their respective sides. When Xavier tries to block her alternate personality, the Phoenix becomes enraged and unleashes her power, destroying the home and killing Xavier. Confused and saddened by her mentor's death, Jean follows Magneto to his hideout. Wolverine eventually follows them and tries to reason with Jean, but Magneto intervenes and defeats him. Magneto believes he can use her powers for his aims, and brings her with him to Alcatraz Island to destroy Worthington's facility. During the battle that follows the X-Men's arrival, Magneto tries to convince Phoenix participate, but she appears uninterested during its duration. Wolverine almost manages to make Jean's personality resurface, but human soldiers intensify their fire on her, unleashing her rage. The Phoenix breaks through again and takes over Jean's body. She starts a massive attack on everything and everyone within the area, destroying Worthington's facility and killing any human or mutant in her way. While everyone is forced to escape, only Wolverine manages to approach her, since his healing factor prevents her powers from disintegrating him. When Logan manages to break through to Jean, she begs him to stop her. In tears, declaring his love to her, Wolverine stabs Jean Grey, killing her and putting an end to the destruction. Sometime after the events on Alcatraz, Jean's grave is placed near Scott's and Xavier's. Several years later, Jean's death still haunts Logan. He still mourns her loss and has frequent hallucinations and nightmares of her. Jean "visits" Logan multiple times before he moves on from her death. Category:Characters Category:Grey family Category:X-Men Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Original Timeline Category:Deceased